MAG
MAG is an MMO shooter for the PlayStation 3 developed by Zipper Interactive. The game was announced at Sony's E3 2008 press conference. Various subtitles were being considered for the game, including MAG: Shadow War, MAG: Zero, MAG: Global Assault and MAG: Final Hour. The game was released in North America on January 26, Europe on January 27 and United Kingdom on January 29 in 2010. MAG is currently scheduled for release in Australia and New Zealand on February 11 2010. Gameplay The game utilizes a new server architecture to support online battles with up to 256 players, with users divided into 8-player squads, with 4 squads forming a platoon, and 4 platoons forming a company. Each squad is led by a player who has advanced through the game's ranking system. Character statistics and development also increase with frequent gameplay. The players most advanced in rank will be able to either direct the battle or participate directly in combat. Basic battles take place within ongoing, faction-based campaigns to encourage the player to actively play. MAG also features large landscapes, tactics such as air strikes and parachuting, and a variety of vehicles, from tanks and APCs to airplanes. Players are able to customize the face, voice, and armor of their characters, as well as what weapons and kit they carry into battle. Game Modes There are four seperate game modes: Suppression, Sabotage, Acquisition, and Domination. Suppression is a 64 player team deathmatch mode. All players are from a single PMC. It is intended for new players to practice and improve their skills before they are deployed in the Shadow War. Sabotage is played with 64 players. Teams are divided into four 8-man squads. The attacking team must secure and control two data uplink towers (objectives A and B) simultaneously. Doing so will unlock the data center (objective C) which must be destroyed by planting a bomb. Acquisition is played with 128 players. Teams are divided into two platoons. The attacking team must steal two prototype armored personel carriers. Domination is played with 256 players. Teams are divided into four platoons. The game is divided into three sections. First, the attacking team must secure and control two burnoff towers. Second, they must secure and control two cooling towers. Once the first two objectives are completed two lettered objectives are unlocked. The attacking team must control these lettered objectives to fill a damage bar. The more lettered objectives under the attacking team's control, the faster the damage bar fills. 'Factions' Storyline The year is 2025. The optimism and harmony of the 2010s were completely eradicated by 2020. A global crisis loomed. Food shortages sparked riots, currencies plummeted, fuel reserves dwindled, and oil-producing nations began to ration what remained. It is a dark future. Governments earmarked money for humanitarian efforts, overseas security, and intelligence services which, over time, found its way the coffers of a small group of Private Military Contractors/Corporations/Companies (PMCs). The private armies then began to recruit aggressively. Soldiers without a country, the contractors fight wars that never happened. This is the nature of the Shadow War, where the three biggest PMCs (Valor, Raven, and S.V.E.R.) are the focus. The three contractors all have their own style. Valor Valor is based in Alaska, but their territory extends through the Americas. Their recruits are seasoned war veterans from the UK and the Americas.Valor has a classic military style. These guys are the classy "Heroes" of the three factions. Raven Raven is based in Austria, and tend to recruit from Europe (France, Germany, the UK, etc.). They are the most technologically advanced faction, their soldiers are trained with state-of-the-art equipment, but have little real combat experience. S.V.E.R S.V.E.R. is based in The Chechen Republic and recruit from The Middle East, Asia, and Eastern Europe. They are the opposite of Raven, with little in the way of technology and funding. But their ranks are comprised of soldiers who have been fighting in wars all their lives. They have a "bad-ass" gang feel to them. Don't be misled, for they all have an equal chance of winning the shadow war. Also, do not be deceived by their 'terrorist' looks, they are more like freedom fighters There is no "better faction" within the game. It all depends on your style of battle. If you like playing with an accurate weapon, Raven is the faction for you. If you prefer modern day military, Valor it is. Or you rather be the "underdog" of the three with power fighting weapons, S.V.E.R it shall be. Reception It received a 7/10 at IGN It also recieved a 4 out of 5 at G4/ X-play Category:Gameplay Category:Content